Tokyo Drift: Total Confusion
by MissynoAliey
Summary: Han knows the yaks know that he "Borrowed" their money. He calls for help. But will help come? Han/Oc
1. Chapter 1

The Yakusa(?) were getting suspicious. I could tell. The gansta' in the closet would constantly look over his books, and when it was just him and me he was fidgety. He obviously couldn't keep his cool. Then he found some thing;

"Where is this money, Han?" He asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it man, just leave it to me." He looked at me skeptically "I will take care of it." I say reassuringly.

That night I knew that they knew. That night I did the only thing I knew. I drove up to the top of the mountains and I called Aliey. I called a GIRL. The things you do to keep yourself alive. I should have just ran back to California to Dom and his crew, but I didn't want to get them involved. I dialed the number.

"Hello? Who is this?" A soft voice asks full of sleep.

"It's Han." I say just as softly. She paused. "I'm fucking screwed. They found the money mistakes." I admitted, defeated.

"So, you called me for help?" She asked a little confused seeing as she just woke up.

"That was kinda the plan." I laughed, it sounded stressed.

"Give me two minutes to actually get up and I'll see what I can do. Ok?" she asked yawning.

"Hey I'm just glad you didn't hang up." I admitted. The sound of a bed moving beneath the phone came through the phone. Half a minute later she was back.

"Ok, so three options. One, you can put you head between your legs and kiss you ass goodbye. Two go return the money. You still have it, right? I mean you can't really spend it. Then get the shit beat out of you. That part is unavoidable. Then hopefully go on leading a good life, if they don't cut off your legs, among other things." She says seriously. I audibly gulp.

"I Chose three." I say quickly.

"Hmmm… good choice. I don't have all the kinks worked out but-"

"Hey a little kink goes a long way." I chuckle.

"The same 'Horny Han' as always. About to be castrated and he is cracking a joke." She says giggling.

I can feel the color draining from my face. "That's what they are gonna do to me?"

"It will hit you where it hurts wont it? I don't think they make robotic ones to replace it." She laughs out of no where.

"What's so funny?" I ask, not exactly wanting to know.

"The big player Han has to pleasure woman with a dildo," She broke off laughing some more "God your gonna get so frustrated."

"What is option three? Cause that cant be it." I say dead serious. "Besides, if that happens, when you have to come back your gonna have to actually pay for a release, from a, dare I say it, a manwhore."

"I'm sorry don't I help pay for some of your tools? What does that make you?" She asks just as serious. You could hear muffled yelling from across the phone. "Ugh. Fuck. Ethan just said to stop flirting. But he hasn't gotten laid in FOREVER!" She yelled the last part, for Ethan's benefit. "God. Anyways option three. I call my Uncles and say I'm making an unplanned visit." At this I could hear a suitcase be put on the bed. "I'll fly out in the morning. I just happen to hear when they are going to try and kill you, call you." Clothes are putting into the suitcase. "You meanwhile stay on the DL, Down Low. No races, well go to races, that's a must. Ok? Then when I call you, you get in a car, preferably one that can't be linked to you, you ask it to be shipped to, Russia? No, to close. Korea? To close. No Asia. Hmm." Something is being zipped up. "Alaska! You ship it to Alaska! Or California! You pick. Then Ethan will meet you there. Yes you will!" She yells to Ethan. "Ugh. Maybe not. Then you DL some more. The American trying to take the DK title. I'm gonna have to speak with him when I get there. They wouldn't tap any calls going to me but they will going out."

"Aliey, Babe, your muttering again." I say quietly. Looking out over Tokyo Laid out before me. "I'll go to California Dom's there. I'll crash there."

"I'll give you the keys to the house I'm renting its close to Dom's. Down the street actually." She says. "But Han, don't go to Dom's garage till I'm there, the Tran Fuckups are in LA too. They would rat you out just to get back in uncles good graces. Please promise me that. I'm not gonna lie for you just for you to die in America. Please Han? Please?"

"If I get to California I will wait. Ok? Only if you will be on American soil in less than two days after I am. That I promise you." I say trying to make a deal.

"Ok. Deal. But babe you are being on a BOAT, For like three days to get there, add one and a half days to three and I can stay almost 4 days after you leave and have a legit reason to go back. So I will be flying low on their scanners." I say.

"Well I cant really say no to you can I? Thanks Aliey, I really owe you one." I say sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think of a way for you to repay me." She giggles.

"Hey, none of that! Remember, Ethan said no flirting." I chide her playfully.

"Don't remind me. But if I get on the plane leaving at nine I will be there by races tonight, they are happening right? Just act surprised." She says finalizing her plan. "Ethan and eSkylar are staying here, so it seems like a surprise. Besides, who would take care of Sky in Tokyo?"

"Yeah the races are gonna happen. The new kid is racing T's right hand man. Besides when we come back to Tokyo they can come." I say optimistically.

"Han, you do still have the money right?" She asks tentivly. "Cause if you don't." she let the sentence hang. Not finishing the thought, though we both knew it. Weather it was for my benefit or hers I had no idea.

"Yeah of course." I reply.

"Good. Babe I gots to go I booked the flight for 9, but I got to get Dom and crew up to speed, you know? Its already 7 I gonna have to get through security and costoms. So I will see you later today."

"Yeah, your good with numbers give me a range of times you would be here, Tokyo?" I ask.

"Hmm. Like 9pm the plan should land. So like 9:30ish I'm guessing. Then I will go to races, and if T hasn't beat me to it I will call uncle."

"You think I could maybe pick you up?" I ask nervously.

"Sure, I guess. I don't honestly care. Just you and me? Or newbie too?"

"Which do you choose?" I ask knowing it will piss her off.

"Hmm. Newbie too. Cause its harder to bug a car than to bug a garage. I can hear the wheels turning in your head. Make sure the car you pick can seat all three of us comfortably. Please? And if you can manage a little bit of alcohol too, Or coffee. Hell, both. Lord knows Imma need it." She says yawning.

"Okay." I agree.

"Bye, I guess. " She says quietly.

"Bye. Love you Al. Go get Dom up to speed and all that." I say softly knowing that when she does get here, we'll have to watch our actions.

"Love you too, Horny Han." She says giggling. Dial tone.

I turn my back on Tokyo laid out before me. And go back to the Garage.

AT GARAGE

"Han, man, where you been?" Twinkie asks as I get out of my car.

"Up in the mountains." Twinkie looks at me like I have three heads. "What I had to think."

"Ok. It's just like 2 am and you had to go think? You have been gone for 3 hours. Just thinking?" He asks, no one would know but he is like a mother hen, keeping all of us in line.

"I had to make a few calls, ok?" I say shortly.

"Oh. Ok." He says understanding who I had to call. Not why, thank god.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to sleep now that okay?" I say fighting back a yawn.

"Sure man, whatever." I turn and walk away. "Han, is she coming back? Or what?"

"Honestly I think so. I'm not sure when though." A little white lie never hurt anyone right?

Hi I'm new at this so I hope this was okay? IDK. But I will update probably tomorrow. Please Review!!

_Missy no Aliey _


	2. Chapter 2

That night at 8:45 Han and Sean were outside the Tokyo Airport

Sean's POV (I think?)

That night at 8:45 Han and Sean were outside the Tokyo Airport. Driving up the spiral drive up to the top floor of the parking garage to park the car. Go figure.

"Look when you first meet Aliey, she will either a, try to piss you off, b crack a joke, c not really care. But Aliey is always full of surprises, so consider yourself warned." Han said almost nervously. Sean noticed this right away.

"Look man, " Twinkie started, as they walked into the elevator that would take them in to the baggage claim area. "Aliey is who she is, she can't help that. As she says 'You either step up or shut up '. She is… Blunt. It's not even worth anything to lie to her. She can just tell. It's kinda of creepy but after a while you learn."

"So how do you know Aliey? " Sean asked. Trying to make a conversation. She really shouldn't even land for another 20 minutes.

"She was an air brat, her mom was in the Air Force. Somehow her mom met my dad and well we never figured out if they were just dating or just talking between sheets. We weren't gonna ask I mean I was 12 and Aliey was 17? I didn't know what sex was, and Aliey wanted to keep me clean and 'pure'. Liked that happened." Twink laughed. "She gave me the nick name Twinkie."

Flashback

_A twelve-year old Twinkie was jumping on the couch in the small apartment the army paid for above a bakery in Madrid, Spain._

"_Yes!! They came in!" He screamed only like a pre-teen could. _

"_What did?" eStephanie Engliais, Aliey's mom asked the hyper active boy._

"_The Twinkie's From America!!" the hyper boy yelled and jumped around some more, successfully braking the couch. _

"_Come on Twink! I thought we were gonna play Fut. Bol? Or what?" Aliey asked. Kick the ball in the hallway. _

End Flash back

"Um Twink? You okay?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, three days after that Aliey's mom got transferred to Toron. And I didn't see her again until my dad's funeral." He said off-handedly.

"Sorry man. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Its just gonna be hard, Seeing Aliey will bring back memories. Hopefully good ones." He said almost like he was trying to convince him self. "Hey Han? Isn't that her?" Twinkie said pointing to a woman at the last turn stall.

"I don't know, can't see her face." He replied. The lady took off her coat.

"That's her man." Twinkie says matter-of-factly. Han raises an eyebrow in question. "How many people walk around with a Fut Bol jersey with Engliais-Yamamoto? Actually how many people have that last name?" He says smiling hugely. We waited for her to grab all of her luggage. A medium size rolling suitcase and a carry-on. She saw us and smiled hugely. She had long almost butt length hair that was slightly wavy, a dark rich brown color, tan, and eyes that were, he couldn't really tell. Brown? She had an exotic look to her. Asian mixed with something else. Plus the way she dressed was toned down a bit from the short skirts and short tops of the Japanese girls here. She had on a plain white tee with a jersey that had a lot of Spanish writing on it, and mid thigh length shorts that were frayed on the end. Very American.

"Twinkster!" she said hugging him. "Man, longtime no see." She hugs him again.

"You never really let us keep track of where you were. Remember?" He said.

"What? No. Han! You evil motherfucker! I said he could know and that you actually should tell him where I am. Shit. Sorry Man. Some guardian I am." She said hugging him once again.

"Its okay. Besides Han tool care of me pretty well. No Juvy in 2 and ½ years." He says smiling.

"And you." She said turning around to Han. Then she started on Han. Yelling in what Sean guessed was Spanish. Every once in a while something she would say made both Han And Twinkie visibly flinch.

"Excuse me, but if we don't get going, you may not have enough time to get ready for races." Sean said trying to get this woman to stop whatever she was saying, Han and Twinkie had visible flinched for 2 minutes straight.

"Fine, Wait. Who are you?" She asked.

"Al's this is Sean. He's cool trying to take T's spot of DK. Él está loco enamorado de Neela o al menos cerca maldito." Twinkie said filling her in so Han wouldn't set her off again.

"¿Está lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Mejor que T y todo lo que mierda." She asks back.

"Hell Yes! Él tiene su culo pateado dos veces por ella. Y mantiene que se remonta a más." He replies back enthusticaly.

"Good. I'm Alegria Engliais-Yamamoto. Call me Aliey." She says warningly. "Let me guess you think I take for ever to get ready?"

"I honestly don't know but that police officer is about to kick us out so." Sean trailed off as the officer in question told Han that unless they were waiting for other people they needed to leave.

Sean smirked. "Wipe that off your face or I will do it for you, and it will hurt. Just ask Twink or Han." She says as she hooks arm with Twinkie and starts to walk out of the airport.

"So is she always like that?" Sean asks Han.

"Pretty much. It's worse when she is pissed off mad. I don't think many people have lived through that." Han said seriously. Sean nodded as they got in the elevator.

"So I'm Sean Boswell."

"Kinda figured that out. Boswell? Your old man in the navy?" she asked her forehead crinkling in thought.

"Yeah, Why?" He asks confused.

"We went to the same middle school." She said softly.

"You and my dad went to middle school? Wow." Sean said Amazed.

"No numb nuts, You and I did. You always fought Shane?" She said Remembering. As the elevator stopped and them being the last one on she lit up every single button for every floor. Twinkie just shook his head. "What? I act like a 5-year-old gets over it. Hey before Y'all go I gotta make a call."

She said pulling out a phone already dialing the number. Walking away with Twinkie's arm around his shoulder, her arm around his waste. She was talking in Japanese from what Sean could tell.

"No offence what's with that?" Sean asked gesturing to The pair.

"Twinkie and Aliey are close. Brother and sister almost." Han said it like it was obvious.

"When did that happen?" Sean asked.

"You got to ask them. Not my story."

After Aliey was on the phone long enough for her and Twinkie to walk around the rooftop twice. She said we could finally go. Twinkie got in the back behind Sean and Sean got in the driver's seat. Sean looked back to see where Han and Aliey were and they were kissing.

"Twinkie what's with that?" Sean asked more confused.

"It's been like that since they met. Han's a flirt but so is Aliey. So I don't get it but not my business."

Twinkie said as Han and Aliey approached the car. Aliey rolled her eyes

"I'm in the back." She calls. "Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna see what you got, Drift on the way down okay?" She asks yawning.

Sean raises his eyebrows.

"You don't really have a choice. Just do it." She says yawning again.

"Here goes nothing." Sean mutters to him self. He drifts perfectly down. Then he looks in the rear view mirror. Aliey smiles at him. The car is quite when he drives back to the garage, at a stoplight he looks back in the back seat. Aliey head is on Twinkie's shoulder, asleep, Twinkies arm around her shoulder. Twinkie just looking out the window. He turns to Han, Questions in his eyes. Han just shrugs and mouths 'Later'.

At Han's Garage

Sean was tuning the last part of his engine. Making sure everything was okay for tonight's race against Morimoto. He did hear Aliey come up to his car. He finally noticed her when she put her arms on the side of the frame, and started to finger the parts.

"No offence, but how do you fit in here?" Sean asks bluntly.

"That is a long and horrible story." She replies off handily. "And I'm not gonna tell you till I trust you."

"Han and Twink trust me." He replies back quickly.

"That's nice. I don't use other people's opinions. I make my own. Besides, we really need to be going." She says walking away. "Twink! Mayne! You ready yet?"

"Girl you ain't even changed. You can't go to races like that." Twinkie says running down the stairs.

"Well when you take me to where I left my car. I got clothes there. That are actually more comfortable then all of this Mini shit." She said disgusted.

"Oh. Ok, then let's go. Where did you keep the car?" Twink asks as the get in the hulk van, and drive off.

Hey!! I guess this is the 2nd chapter. Please leave a comment. Please I mean come on you read it, so review it. Please? Anyways expect next chapter within 2 days.


	3. Chapter 3

Han POV

Han POV?

"You would think that Takashi would set the trends not copy them." Sean's southern drawl sounded off. As a hot pink Nissan 350Z drove in. At least the base was hot pink, then graffiti took over in bright colors (Lime green, Sky blue, Atomic Orange, Highlighter Yellow and Majestic Purple) and black and gray. Some in English, Spanish, and Japanese. It drove the long way around; passed Takashi then came and parked beside Han. Aliey getting out. Right hand drive.

"Nope, never. Always has to copy the girl. No brain at all." Reiko replied disgusted.

"At least he didn't get the anger issues." Aliey replied. Han noticed she was in a hot pink T-shirt that was cut to show off her very, very flat stomach and a black mini skirt, that shows off her perfect legs with suspenders hanging down. The shoes caught my attention. Were boots with a heel, but the bottom of the heels had nails attached to them. This wasn't gonna end well.

"Says who?" a voice comes butting into the conversation.

"Neela!" Aliey shrieks and hugs Neela. Sean raises his eyebrows at me, again.

"No I'm serious. Who says he didn't get anger issues." Neela repeats her self.

"Well I like to think he didn't try to copy every thing from me. Besides have you met his mother anger issues out the ass! Damn I don't think she could hate me any more than she already does." Aliey spat out angrily.

"Actually she could." Takashi says coming up behind Neela, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to be romantic-ish but you could see the discomfort on Neela's face.

"Ah! Almost a million yen spent on your education and all he can retort is 'Actually she could.' Smooth totally making me scared." Aliey says, gaining much attention. Takashi cocks an eyebrow at her. "Look I can do that to!" Aliey mimics the movement. She makes a stance, like you would before you would throw a punch. Takashi mimics the movement, Then turns away. "Ah! You copy people for a living now? Big job, must make millions, and uses all of your brain power I'm sure." He turns around, mad.

"You really want to go there, Algeria-"

Twinkie laughs out loud. "Not her name man!" I smile at that.

"Oh! You need some ice for that burn?" Aliey says sweetly. "And you say you can speak Spanish. Shame, Shame. Even Twink can speak it better. Then again he is better than you."

"He is a Gaijin. He would know!" Takashi screamed back at him.

"So you admit it." Takashi cocks his eyebrow," That your worse than a Gaijin" Aliey says confidently.

Takashi throws a punch, Aliey ducks and kicks him in his balls.

"What then bitch? Hmm? Hit a girl? That's nice. How do we know you haven't done it before? So were gonna have to take your girl from you, just in case you know?" Twinkie says walking over to Neela.

Takashi gets up "This isn't over yet Aliey." He spits on her shoe. The next moment he is on the ground again. Aliey takes part of his shirt, and uses it to take off the spit. Then steps on him, with her shoes, with the nails, pauses then steps off of him. In the light you can see some red on the heels. Takashi slowly gets up.

"You should know when to give up Takashi!" Aliey says and walks back towards our cars. "Shows over! Buh- Bye!" she says waving at all the on lookers.

"That went well." Neela said quietly.

"Ah, If only I could kill him. Not like he is really wanted." Aliey says quietly.

"The race will start in 5!" two girls called from the start lines.

"So you're going to race Morimoto? " Aliey asked Sean.

"That's the plan." He replies, and goes off to the start line. The rest of the team follows them. Twinkie was talking to Sean through the window; the Aliey came up to talk to him. Sean nods to everything she says.

"Clear the starting line!" The same two girls yell. Then the slut on the right says, "Ready!" The slut on the left says, "Set!" and the whore in the middle says, "Go!" They're off. Everyone heads off to the elevator. Aliey waited to see the turn, Sean took the lead. She nods. I went to sit by her.

"What you tell him?" I ask.

"What he needed to know to win." She said standing up, heading to the elevators. I look around, my eyes lock on Takashi's. I cock my eyebrow, He looks away. I stand up going over to where Aliey was waiting for the elevator.

"Still into talking like Yoda?"

"Actually people tell me I sound like you. You and your bad habits." She smiles. "Always rubbing off on me."

"I'll rub something on you." I say stepping to the elevator. "All over you."

"Anytime any place." She says stepping into the elevator. The door closed and she pushed me against the wall and put her mouth on mine. Our tongues fighting for dominance. We stayed that way until the bell rang, we were on the 10th floor.

"Time flies when having." she mutters.

"My thoughts exactly." I agree, walking out. The next moment Sean came out of the spiral, winning the race. Aliey walked over to Neela and Reiko they started talking like normal females would, the only scary part was all that giggling.

"So finally. You win big, by a lot. How you do it?" Twinkie asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sean replies laughing.

"So Han, we gonna party or what?" Aliey yells, her Neela and Reiko arm in arm, all giggling.

"Yeah." I yell back. "Is it just me or does that scare you too?"

" I don't know but were gonna find out." Twinkie replies, walking toward the elevator.

"It cant be all that bad can it?" Sean asks.

"The devil himself is scared of Aliey," I reply "I think we should be." I look around for Aliey. Right by the spiral. I walk over. "We walking" I point down the spiral, "Or riding." I point at the elevator.

"Walking. Got a problem with that?" She says. "Who said you were coming?" she turned walking down the spiral.

"Pretty young girls shouldn't go walking alone in a big city." I say back. "You might get lost or something may happen to you." I say, pushing her backwards pinning her to a column. And I kiss her. Not rough like earlier, soft and gentle. I gently probe her mouth, she opens willingly. I put my hands on her hips putting my thumbs right above the top of the skirt and rubbing the skin there. She pushes her hands up my chest, locking them behind my neck, deepening the kiss. We stayed that way for a long time. Her pocket started to vibrate. I start to reach for it pulling it out of her back pocket.

"Hello?" I answer it. Aliey's head resting on my chest.

"Han? Why are you answering Aliey's phone?" Neela asks. I hand the phone to Aliey.

"Was up?" She asks. Neela started talking, Aliey giggled. "Bye, Bitch! It's been almost 20 minutes, Han." She slides the phone shut. I try to kiss her again. "Nuh-uh, they are going to send Twinkie out if we aren't there in 10 minutes."

"Good it takes 5 minutes to get there at max." I say trying to grab her waist.

"Not happening." And she starts to run off. How she manages to run in those shoes I'll never know, but the way he hips moved had me mesmerized. I chase after her. She already was at the elevator. It opens, I'm 20 feet away and it closes. I push the button waiting. It finally comes back up. When I finally get to the first floor, I can't find Aliey, anywhere. Her car is still there, but she isn't in it. I go get my phone from my car. I sit in the seat with the door open I get my phone out and start to call her phone. Suddenly I have extra weight in my lap.

"Look, look at what I caught, a Han!" She says and pokes my cheek. "Smile, Please?" I shake my head. She takes her hands and makes me smile. I smile. "Prettyful Han."

"Don't scare me like that, please?" I ask truly relived.

"Sorry." She kisses me softly. "I cant promise I wont do it again though." She sighs, "We better go." She says and gets out of my lap. She walks to the door of her car.

"Aliey, you're on the wrong side of the car." I say chuckling.

"Nope I'm on the right side."

"Your wrong."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yup."

She opens the door. "Custom made right hand drive."

"Oh."

"You now are in debt to me." She says getting in the car and closing the door. I get up. She looks at me in the glass. "What?" I kiss her.

"That." I smile. "Twink's at the gate." I kiss her again, and finally get in my car. I was driving out and Aliey was still at the gate. Just waving at Twinkie. I honk my horn. She flicks me off, and sticks her tongue out at me, and drives off. Twinkie just shakes his head. I shrug, and drive toward the garage.

When I finally get there constantly seeing Aliey in the streets and yet I can't catch up to her. I finally pull up at a side street and take the back way to the garage. I beat her there. I wait at the door for her. She walks up to me and kisses me.

"What's that?" I ask pointing at the hot pink cloth in her hands.

"Tights." I raise my eyebrows. "So if I bend over y'all don't get a show."

"But I want a show." I whine.

"How about a private showing later?" she says with a cheeky smile, kisses me on the cheek and goes in the door. I just stare at the door that's where Twinkie found me 8 minutes later.

"Han, Man, your so far gone. But if you go in there she will dance with you, American dance with you."

"Dude, you okay with that?" I ask

"What you and Aliey?" I nod. "I don't got a problem with it. Rather not see it, but whatever man. How long?" I look at him confused. "How long you been speaking between sheets?"

" Umm like 4 years." I reply.

"Damn, Neela won."

"You bet on that?"

"Yeah. She made like 300 bucks." I stare at him. I open the door and go in to the party, go up the stairs and grab something to drink, beer. I look around the dance floor and I can't find her. I'm just walking around. Looking for hot pink. 30 minutes later I'm confused, I've walked around the floor 4 times, yet I cant find Aliey. I see Reiko talking with Toshi and Earl. "Y'all seen Aliey?"

"Nah."

"You know Aliey, probably not drunk so she won't dance. Check the cars man." Reiko said, pointing towards the stairs. "Or the field, but that's normally not open, but if Aliey wanted to go there she'd be there."

"Thanks Rei" She nods. I look down at the cars. Aliey is there, talking to Sean and Neela. I walk down there. "Can I?" I point to the ground.

"You own the place." Neela answer giggly.

"Give me the Alcohol." I say.

"I don't got it, she got it." Neela says pointing in Aliey's direction.

"I gave I to Twink and told him have fun." Aliey says. Lying down on the floor.

"You know that floor ain't no where near clean." Sean said pointing at the floor.

"Clothes wash." She says closing her eyes.

"I remember that!" Neela say pointing up to the ceiling. Aliey opens her eyes up again, with effort.

"Good times." Aliey says eyes closed. I grab her hand pulling her up. "What?" I lean back on the wall, and put her in between my legs. Her back to my chest, I kiss her temple.

"Sleep. Sean get Twink and start telling people parties over."

"Han, if I fall asleep just leave me here." She mumbles.

"Sure." Not gonna happen but ok. 25 minutes later everyone had left. Neela was getting up to leave. "Neela you're staying here. You're drunk. I'm taking Aliey and going to bed." I stood up a picked up Aliey bridal style and carried her to my room, put her on the bed. Took off her death trap shoes, changed into pajama pants and crawled into bed beside her. She turned over and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her back and fell asleep.

Ha Ha! I told you 2 days well actually I finished this at 2 am. But to tired to post it I'm posting it in the morning. Night Night. 5 Pages. Review pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

Aliey (Pronounced Ali or Ally) POV

Aliey (Pronounced Ali or Ally) POV

I woke up to Han lightly kissing, any flesh he could get at, "Are you always Horny Han?"

"When I have a beautiful woman in my bed, yes." He says smirking. I roll in to his side, trying to go back to sleep. "How can you be tired?"

"It like I don't know what time, but like 6 hours behind Tokyo time." I mumble, sleep heavy in my voice.

"Girl, you've already slept 10 hours, you sleep a lot."

"Sorry I couldn't sleep back in LA, I guess I can now. What time is it?"

"About 10:30 or 11:00, got plans or something?" He asks.

"Plans, family shit I guess. Ugh. If he knows I'm in town, fuck there is no if, Takashi already told him. He is going to act pissed, but whatever." I flop back on my bed. "Family sucks ass." Han lies down next to me.

"You think they are going to do it soon?" Han asks quietly.

"Probably, later today or tonight. As I stated before, plans .God why am I so tired? You must not be interesting enough."

"I don't know. I called Dom to ask if you naturally sleep like this. And he had said not to wake you, that you had been stressed. That was 4 hours ago." I just lay back, fighting a yawn, Han going back to kissing. We stayed like that for awhile. "Twinkie and Neela said that you had to get up, cause your 'crazy and Asian like that.' I don't get it."

I laugh, and just keep laughing, and laughing and laughing. Han finally had enough of it, and he kissed me. That shut me up. Someone comes and pounds on the door. Han groans, "What the fuck do you want?" Han yells.

"Umm Aliey some one is here for you." Twinkie's voice comes slightly muffled from the door.

"Tell them I'll be out there in a minute." I call back.

"Make that a really fast minute, Aliey." Twinkie says.

"So Yakusa?" Han asks.

"Damn straight." I say putting on my boots and taking off the tights.

"Wouldn't it look better if you had those on?"

"It's an American concept, not a Japanese one. Besides, my underwear is black. So it looks all the same, flipping up the skirt to show him." He leans back on the bed; I motion Han to come closer. I kiss him, "Just in case." I put the folded up paper in his hand. I kiss him again and walk out to meet my visitors. My uncle, his bodyguard, Takashi and my step mother.

"Hello Uncle." I say politely, ignoring the others. "What brings you here on this fine day."

"Ah Niece, you could have stayed with us at a more, structured environment." Uncle said softly.

"But then I would have to do things I wouldn't like. Like having to tolerate people who wish me dead." I say with venom, staring pointedly at my stepmother.

"Do not give your friends the wrong impression, Aliey, we love you very much." She says back.

"Uh huh, how about you tell the truth. I never stay at your house, cause of the many failed attempts at murder, of me. If that's your definition of love, I love you too." I say sweetly.

"Well that explains a lot." Uncle sounded out; "No we are here to ask you and Tyrell to dinner, as well as Neela, Han, and Shan."

"Sean, and since there isn't a real way to turn you down is there? So I guess we'll love to go." Sarcasm, don't you love it?

"Lovely, the usual place, is that fine Aliey?" He asks, with a wink.

"Perfect, what time?" I ask playing along.

"How about 9:30."

"Great." I say, going up to hug him.

"Good-bye, Alegria." He puts something in my pocket.

"Good-bye Uncle. See you later." I turn to Takashi and my stepmother. "Y'all know the way out." Takashi went to his car, while Uncle and Stepmother went to the Aston Martin. As soon as they were out of sight-

"You're part of the Yakusa?" Sean sounded off. "What are you chums with Takashi too?" everyone laughs at that. Neela the most.

"If Aliey was friends with Takashi, hell would have froze over." Neela said once she had caught her breath.

"How do you know she isn't here to get info about us?" Sean asks again.

"You don't, do you?" I say angered. "Look newbie, Just cause I am related to all of them, doesn't mean I want to be. Wouldn't you rather be back home in Alabama with your mom and not here with Lt. Boswell? Hmm? Ever heard of not judging a book by its cover? You got along with me last night, after I gave my last name, which is the same as Takashi's. Now you're going to question my loyalty? Look in your world its black and white. I am gray. So please just shut the fuck up. This is why Americans are looked down upon. Jump to your own to your own fucking conclusions, when you don't even know anything." I say. Walking off to my car, getting in and peeling off.

"Melodramatic isn't she?" Twinkie asks.

"No more than usual." Han and Neela say at the same time.

?? POV (Lol)

I drive up to the gate, and park the car. "You got something to say, Bitch?" I ask one of the guards. He looked at me stunned. The other guard chuckles, "What you never seen a Japanese girl before? Damn shame I mean, you live in Japan." The Other guard full out laughed, opening the gate in the process.

I walk in the house, not knocking or anything.

"You need to get new guards, they ain't seen no Japanese girls before. They live in fucking Japan too. That's just sad."

He laughs, "Your not a normal japanese girl, besides, you've never graced us with your presence before." He motions for me to sit down, "It this a welcome visit, or something else?"

"This is a warning, alotta shit going to start going down real soon, so take cover."

"How's about you tell me the whole story." I tell him the whole story, "If he comes knocking, yes I will help, but don't start going around telling people, I got a reputation to preserve." We share a laugh.

"Just remember who helped you got that reputation." He nods.

"Bye party girl, see you soon, just not to soon."

Twinkie pov

We worked on cars for what seemed like forever, after 4 hours Han started to get nervous. Which is strange cause I don't think I have ever seen him nervous. Eventually e got in his car to "just look for her just incase." Bullshit, But whatever made him happy. He got in his car and tried to drive off, but he just pulls his car back in, Aliey pulling in behind him.

"Damn Han you can hate me but don't try to kill the car, it's a really pretty car." She says laughing.

"Sorry, god, you were doing like 60 down that street, you don't have to kill the street its such a pretty street." He mocks her. She looks at him, shaking her head.

"Its better when I do it, cause I'm hot like that." She says flipping her hair, and walking up the stairs.

"Hey Aliey, Umm I am sorry for earlier, its just, I guess I'm not used to all this and you threw me in a loop." Sean says stammering out an apology.

"That's okay, I get that a lot. But trust me I'm not 'chums' with Takashi, I've put like 3 bullets in him though." She says waving it off.

"So what's this dinner thing about?" I ask, "And how the hell does he know me as Tyrell? And why would I be going Anyways? I'm confused Aliey."

"Your insured. So you ain't got a choice no more, and I would have dragged you kicking and screaming. It's a talent I have." She smiles, I shake my head.

"Not a talent, a curse." I say smiling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She turns to Sean, "They say you can drift."

"Yeah I can."

"Prove it."

"Any time you want."

"DQ mountain, 1 hour."

"What? Hell no." Han says. "Look that's a hard mountain."

"You said he could drift. I want to see."

"Look, drifting isn't a game, just cause you're a girl-" Sean starts, everyone winces.

"Okay, prove you got the balls to beat me then. Or are you afraid to be beat by a girl?" She says practically spiting in his face. No one played the 'cause you're a girl' card and gets away with it, not with Aliey.

"You think you can drift?" Sean says just as close, spitting in her face as well.

"No. I know I can. 1 hour, Mountain." She turns around to yell at Han. "And don't you dare stop him." She speeding out again.

"Can she drift?" Sean asks, realizing he was coned his anger getting the best of him.

"Takashi inherited her title, Hess may be good but she is better. DQ Mountain, Drift Queen's Mountain, Alieys first race. She made it out alive the old DK died, she was 14, and she is 21 now. She is Drift Queen of China, Korea North and South, Cambodia, Mongolia, Taiwan, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore Thailand, Vietnam, Bangladesh, India. As well as The Czech Repub., Denmark, Austria, France, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Portugal, Russia, Spain, and the UK. She's the shit, the best. And you my friend are screwed. But hey, Maybe she'll give you some tips." I say smiling, even though I've never seen Aliey act like this before. I know something up, its gotta be Han or to do with him. That's the only reason Aliey would fight her uncle like this.

Hey every thing to come next chapther, but that may be awhile, Cause I got surgery for my Cancer Thursday. Then I got to recover, but yeah.

REVIEW!! All I get is the 'add to update list'- thingy. I want reviews, for my half birthday please?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am very very sorry that I have not updated in like 2 months… and yes I hate these things. The chapter that isn't a chapter. They're annoying. BUT… as I said before my absence. I think I last posted right before my surgery, like 6 hours before I had to be at the hospital. Apparently most teenagers after having a big shock, lets say being diagnosed with cancer and having to do treatment for it, can become depressed. Who knew? Add being a freshman in high school and that's just adding fuel to the depression. So basically that's my excuse.

Lmao. (For ya'll old folks, that's laughing my ass off.) And yeah. Basically life's just been shit. So I am trying to update but….

I need ya'll guys help.

Basically I know what's going to happen, I just need back round details.

I said Aliey (and Company) were going to go to dinner w/ the uncle (komata or kamata). I need suggestions of where. Not a name of a place but a theme like a McDonalds or Fancy Sushi Bar. Or hell the uncles house. Just some where. Fuck on another island, a place in where-ever-the-hell-you-live transferred to Japan.

Also I know I 'drift' through the tenses, I also tend to sleep through English/grammar/ELA class. And yeah by the end of the story will resolve the naming of a shit load of countries. But no promises.

OH! And I have had 489 hits for all 4 chapters, when you divide 489 by 4 you get 122.25 so 122.25 people have read this. I don't see how .25 of a person could read this, but whatever. I guess this wasn't their cup of coffee. And all you readers have been from 13 different countries. USA Australia, UK, Canada, New Zealand, Germany, China, Brazil, Singapore, Puerto Rico, Netherlands Antilles, Bulgaria, and Israel. (When I read that I was like Holy mother of Jesus!) And for those of ya'll who don't speak who are ESL (English Second Language), I seriously admire you. Cause I'm barely passing Spanish 1 and you know English. I mean we have 5 execptions to every rule! So yeah.

I am so very sorry for getting your hopes up, but sadly this is not a chapter. And I will promise an update by 11/9. If I can get a place/ area to host this dinner in. now said update might be short I have 2 swim meets, An Academic meet, JROTC federal inspection, and Advanced placement classes. Also a math teacher who would laugh in my mom's face if I died. Who has told me this many times.


	6. Chapter 6

Twinkie POV

Twinkie left Sean on his own for awhile before he'd have to show him the way to the mountain, he went to his room and booted up his laptop. While he was waiting for it to warm up someone knocked on the door.

"Come in?" He called out. The door opened revealing Han, carrying a box.

"Hey, this is basically everything she's ever sent back, for you or me or anyone in Japan." He set the box on the bed.

"What do you think is going to happen at this dinner thing?" I asked.

"Honestly? No idea. Normally outsiders aren't allowed at family dinners. But then again, when does he (the uncle guy, Komata, Kamata?) ever do the expected with Aliey?"

"What is she trying to pull with Sean?"

"No Idea, but I don't think she will purposely try to kill him. Scare him a little bit, maybe."

"But why?"

"No idea, ya'll are practically related shouldn't you know?" he asks, walking out. I look in the box; most of the contents are pictures. There is a smaller box inside, full of letters. I open that first. That's how Sean found me later, looking for the directions.

------

Aliey POV

Aliey had pulled up to the base of the mountain, and waited. She knew he would come. He always did, but would he this time? She had gotten angry and yelled at the new guy, HIS new racer. Yes he didn't mind if she yelled at him, he knew the stress she had to deal with in Japan, and mostly anywhere. He understood most of the time, and when he didn't Neela did, when that happened he put it under the "Girl Stuff" category. She knew that she really should play nice with the noob (newbie) cause he has earned the respect but, he's pulling stupid shit at the same time.

"So…" a voice sounded out.

Aliey jumped, "Shyte, you scared me. God damn man make a little noise next time."

"Next time?" He asks sitting next to me on the hood of my car.

"Optimism Han, optimism. Damn your already talking like your dead. P.S. your aint."

"Yet." I look at him, "Don't look at me like that. I'm just being honest, hell even Kamata (?) noticed your smile was fake."

"Why in the hell does he have to pay attention today of all days?" I ask the sky.

"Cause he knows you'd help me, even when it means defying him."

"Whatever."

"So, you really gonna make him drift this?" he points up at the mountain.

"You'll see."

Sean's POV

"Hey Twinkie, directions?" I ask knocking on his door. He didn't answer, so I opened up the door. He's just reading a piece of paper. "Twinkie? Twink?" he didn't respond "TWINK!"

"Hmm?" he asks without looking up.

"Directions? To where ever the hell we're going?" I ask, and again he doesn't respond. I walk out, as I'm walking down the stairs, I yell "Reiko why did you paint Twink's car like SUPERMAN?"

"WHAT?" Twinkie asks running down the stairs.

"So… directions Twink? "

"Fool, that wasn't even cool." He says as he gets into his Hulk van. "Follow me, ass."

APOV

"And here they come…"

SPOV

"You sure this is the right place?" I ask myself, "there aint no way in hell no one but the devil could do this." But sure enough there was Aliey and Han, fighting? I park next to them, and look up.

"Told you! Scared shitless!" Aliey yelled at Han. "Just like you were!"

"That's because I don't like to flirt with death! You do!"

"Liar! Death is a woman! So she's the only woman you won't flirt with!"

"So you flirt with women?"

"Nope, just you!"

"Ya'll flirting again?" Twinkie asks.

"Damn straight!"

"So you ready?" Han asks.

I look up at the mountain, before us. The road slopes gently to the top. "Yeah."

"You're looking at the wrong mountain." Twinkie says pointing at another taller and Steeper Mountain.

"Sure?" I say.

Aliey busts out laughing. "I'm not that stupid to do that on unless at less at like 5 miles per hour!"

"So which mountain is it?"

"Neither. I'm just BS-ing you."

"Then why are we here?"

"I don't know, she's probably just bored. Don't mind it." Han says, Twinkie nods in agreement.

"There is a reason, it's just not here yet. So jump off." Just then Neela drives up.

"When is it going to be here?" Twinkie asks.

"It will be here before they will." Neela says.

"See Han you make everyone talk like Yoda!" Aliey says. Just then a helicopter shows up.

"So we go up now?" Han asks.

"Sure, why not." Aliey says, getting into her car, Neela as her passenger.

SPOV

When we got to the top of the mountain, to the helicopter. It already had two passengers. Kamata and….

Ok I'm done peace!

Guess who the other person is and I'll do something!

MissynoAliey 


	7. Chapter 7

Heh Heh…. Here's the chapter?

APOV

You could see Han's Stomach drop to his feet, and maybe lower. How could he be scared of Angel? (Spanish On-hell, not the thing with wings..) Maybe he thought it was Miguel… He definitely thought it was Miguel. Ahww, Han's nervous, that's so cute. Not. Neela's already hugging Kamata and Angel. Sean's lost stupid American boy. Twinkie's staring at me.

"Does Miguel know about…?" he trails off and nods his head toward Angel.

"Not exactly…" Twinkie stares at me, I hate that look.

"That's my look little boy!"

"Everybody, this is my Uncle Kamata, and my step-brother Angel Escalante."(ES-CA-LANT-A) "He's the 7th person tonight."

"Why seven?" Angel asks.

"Cause I make my own luck, got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am, none what so ever." Angel replies with a salute.

"Now, now, no fighting." Kamata jokes.

"Them fight? Never." Twinkie says in a sarcastic manor. "That's Miguel, and whats-her-face" Angel hits him. "Ay!"

"That's my wife, you hoe."

"I'm not a hoe."

"Now, now, no fighting. Get in so we can go." I say. We all start getting in the Helicopter, I'm sitting in between Han and Kamata, Angels across from me. We put on the stupid head phones. Were taking off as Angel screams.

"For the love of God, Aliey shut your eyes!"

SPOV

Something I could add to my list of things I've done before I died. Taken a Helicopter ride across the island that is Japan, at night, with known people of the Mafia. And didn't die, nor get threatened.

I look at the green Aliey she looks kinda hilarious. "Does she even like helicopters?"

"In Aliey's words, hell no!" Twinkie shouts, "Where are we anyway?"

"Please tell me I am where I think I am…" Neela says looking at Kamata.

"You are indeed where you think you are."

"And where is that?" Twinkie, he's annoyed.

"Kagoshima. It's where…. I grew up for lack of better word. Well, its where they found me, more or less." Mia reveals.

"And where you run away to, most of the time." Kamata, Mia just shrugs.

"Smaller than Tokyo, you'd think your cronies could find me." Mia starts walking towards the cars waiting for us. Kamata just rolls his eyes.

"No fighting now." Angel jokes, walking toward the cars.

"Do you get any of that?" Twinkie asks him.

Angel puts his arm around Twinkie. "First rule of Mafia, _you_ don't get it, you _don't_ need to know it, m'kay?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a damn good piece of advice. Get in the car."

"Why do you keep ordering us around?" I ask

"Why do you think American tourists are welcome here?" he retorts.

"Why wouldn't they be?" he's pissing me off.

"Why wont you get in the car?" the stupid arrogant bastard.

"Why are you an ass?" oh yeah he's and asshole too.

"Why do you care?" oh look, he thinks I'm a child.

"Because you cant order humans around like that!" wow, that's smart sounding.

"What you think I'm gonna steal your girl friend?" That stupid, arrogant, asshole, selfish, life-is-gonna-be-his-way-bastard. He shut me up.

"Dear lord in heaven! Quit both of you get in _separate_ cars!" Aliey yells. "Oh my fucking god! Ya'll are idiots." We get in the car, just for the fact that Aliey was slightly green still and we didn't think that her having opening her mouth was a good idea. We (Han, Twinkie, Aliey, Kamata and I ) went in the Aston Martin. Neela and Angel were driving in back of us in the Lamborghini. If you cant tell I don't like this Angel guy.

"Where are we going?" Twinkie asks.

"Into town, to the Tenmonkan shopping arcade." Kamata replied. As we pulled up to said place.

"Is it okay for me to be scared of you?" Twinkie asked as we were walking in. He could never keep his mouth shut, when nervous or scared.

"Maybe in Tokyo, but here I am known, only slightly. And I am rather friendly and free with money, they like me." He chuckles. "But no you shouldn't, because Aliey is your guardian, therfore your like my grandchild? I don't get it. Your in the family your just not an active participant. Make sense?"

"No, and I'm still scared of you."

"What he's saying is your protected cause you are Aliey's and Aliey's his daughter. Therefore you're his grandbaby. Damn Aliey didn't even gain a pound!"

"Is he drunk?" I have to ask.

"No, that's just how Angel is." Han finally talks.

HPOV

The group kinda disperses, well everyone could see each other, but we weren't all together. Like now, we were in one shop and everyone else was on another.

"So, the American hates me." Angel starts.

"Really? I would have never known." Aliey laughs coming out of the changing stall.

"Why the shouting match?" I ask.

"Why does he have to be stupid?" Angel, _he loves to blame other people. Can't you tell?_

"He's not stupid. He's just, " Ailey looks for a credit card. I hand her mine.

"Stupid?" Angel, again.

"Has a problem with anyone he thinks is threatening him. Like someone else, we know. Entendido? Gracias." She nods to the cashier.

"I don't want Neela. I'm married for god sakes!" Angel yells.

"Good, sweetie I've seen your wife, she'd snap me in half like a toothpick, then get the child on me. Plus your emotions are all over the place. Eww, cooties." Neela, _way to sound like a 4 year old._

"Ahww, I love you too, sissa." _Angel sweet as can be, stupid idiot._

"I wouldn't be crying at your funeral." _No one would be sweetie._

"I don't think anyone would be." Good old Aliey, they go off for a bit in spanish. You know good bit about, well, sibling stuff. Disgracing the families' name, how Angel was older therefore wiser, Aliey calls him on his bullshit. Sibling stuff.

Needless to say it wasn't all that bad of a night.


End file.
